Chapter 1 A sad but beautiful storyShugo Chara
by YorusanShugoChara
Summary: This is my First one please for give me if there are mistakes


By Lui Hirasawa

DAY 1-10

On the first day of school at Seiyo Elementary there was one new student transferred from America to Japan for school. He had just moved in a nice house next to really pretty girl he dose not her name yet but he wants to find out but he just dose not how talk people but really he is just anti Social with people. He wear black and red cloths. So he was walking school today and so the girl who he live next by she had sacred to high school kid away who was picking on 2nd grader. Then he continue to the school was attending named Seiyo Elementary. Everyone was stare at him he was nerves as hell about going to school. His then went to the office to find out what class he was in and to pick up his uniform. So then he headed to his class, then everyone was staring at him then found a sit in the back where no one was sitting next to him, then teacher introduce him seen he was still learn Japanese . As the day went on he still had no friends and no one wanted to talk to him, not to say hi. The day finely ended he went home once got there he seen the girl in his class her and she stared back then he went in his house and turned on he radio to listen his music of band he had song in he misses being in the band so much but his family deiced to move to Japan so he had to quit. He prayed for he life to change for he can make friends and so he be brave to ask someone out that he likes in his class out. Then he fell a sleep an once he woke up then starched and then noticed three eggs in his bed he was like what the fuck are these so he decide to take them school an try to find out what these are before decide do something with them. Then he grab MP3 and then started head to school while he was free running seen he heads there early everyday but what he did not know someone seen him free running but the that person seen him did not know what he was doing at all. So he gets to the school then takes out a notebook to draw and to writing what he was think about then, he started listening to the songs him and his band made named Shadows and Waiting for the End and then he started feeling sad once again about not getting to be with his band. An then the next thing you know there was someone behind him and then turned around an it was amu from his class was behind him . An he then ask her what she wanted from him she was just wanting to no why am here so early everyday is just that am drawing and writing poems that I was in America but my parent made move here but my band said it would learn experience for me. So I come here because only place that is quiet to me. She say that cool can read one of them sometime maybe. Don't worry about me he said , then he the other kids are coming so I see you around maybe. Then she Went to her friends that are know as the Guardians then everyone was getting excited about them they did not look important to him. So then he started to head in the school but before he could get in one of student blocked because this for some reason hated him. So that then pissed him off then he punch kid. Then everyone turned around an seen the kid on the ground crying like baby an then i walked in to the school an what I did not know that the Guardians seen my eggs I have in my bag. So then class started an then the so called Guardians come an gave him invite to a tae party in the royal Garden. But then he went back the dark corner of the room and ignored everyone in the room by listening to his MP3. So as the day come to a end he started to had home as he seen amu going to the royal Garden an so he head over there an said I ask I will see you tomorrow at the tae party then an she said I guess so then here read this poem I just wrote it before today ended. As he started heading home he seen this weird egg with a X on it. Before he new it something magical happens to him an that is when his First egg hatched before him to stop the X Character looking thing an he transformed with Guardian Chara which explained how to use his powers. He found a way care X Character witch turned back in to a egg an then he started home. But what he did not know is that amu and the Guardians seen him Character Transform. Then he finish getting home and once he gets to his room he went to take a shower then got his MP3 on the Charger and then went to sleep to wake up early like always. He had woke up even early then normal an then he got in all was black cloths and grab his MP3 player and his notebook and his guitar an started walking to school an seen amu on her window level with area you can stand so he said hi and asked if she wants walk with him to school today an she said yeah. So he waited for her then that started walking to school an then she seen my Chara floating around him but she did not say anything to him once there he asked if she like the poem he wrote for her to read. An she said she loved it and then he asked if she wants him play his guitar for an sing a song he had wrote last night when he could not sleep an she said sure an he said oh k then here go. The song name is The Girl All The Bad Guys Wants an after I played the song the kids at song started showing up so he quick put it up an then went to class with her an once he got there people were staring at his guitar but know asked why he had it which was good thing that know one did. So the class have end today but before he could get to the tae party he went the band teacher an ask if sign up for the talent show an she said yes to him but because she willing let give it shot in talent show he said he had 3 songs he wants to sing at talent show so said oh k again. Then he head to the tae party and then seen amu waiting outside for him so then we walked in they said welcome to the Royal Garden then they asked question about him but he did not want to answers in till the talent show was over so they said oh k but one more question will you join the Guardians he says that he have think about he will let them know after the talent show. So he asked if they won't mine hear him play one of the songs he is planning to play at talent show. They said sure we won't mind at all k then he pulled out his amp and guitar then tuned it right and then started to play Shadows form his band named red an then next thing you know they enjoyed the song plus some of them where crying at the same time which is what the song was so pose to do then he played Waiting for the end then they also liked so that made him happy then put up his guitar and amp then he got ready head home an he asked amu if she wanted him walk home with her seen they live next to each other an she said sure an then they head home an he said bye to the rest of Guardians. As they got home he asked her something important that she did not have to answer in till talent show was over. An then he want in his house an amu went in her home. An then I got ready for the talent show that was in 3 days and then his mom come up to hiss room an said that his band was coming to visit him an he said thank you for telling me. So got some sleep then woke up in time for his band showing up an he got ready for school as soon as his band got there he told them about the talent show he was in an asked if they help him in it and that he will sing it's Japanese. An his sure it will be a good last performs before had to Russia for a performs. He said he will talk school about it let them help him today once he gets to school an you think you can give me and a friend a ride buddies he said. An they said sure k I will go get my friend an he told them not say anything once he went to get her an they said fine we won't promise so he went to get her an she said yea to the ride to school an so then started head school with my band members that amu still as not know that are my band members from America once got there I seen the teacher hold the talent show I went an ask if my band members from the just come today can perform with him an she said sure and he said thank you k guys she yes to letting you help me an they said sweet dude. See you later after school guys and then me and amu headed to class an next thing you know his second egg is hatching during P.E class. Other then that as day went on an as class come to a end him and amu went home for tomorrow is the talent show an he had get ready and his band to for the Talent show an so he talk with band about songs he plans to sing they said they like them an will master it best the can for him an he said thank you guys I know I can count on you to do your best.


End file.
